


The Proposition

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen receives a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> A little fluffy something for lovely lukadreaming's birthday.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2015.

Stephen barely held back a yelp as the cold liquid hit his back.

"Isn't that supposed to be warm?" he complained.

Ryan swatted at his buttocks. "Stop complaining. Do you want this massage or not?"

Stephen wriggled invitingly. "I'll take something else if you're offering."

"Massage or nothing. You could have done some serious damage thanks to that lizard thing."

"Herrerasaurus. And I knew what I was doing."

"Always debatable," Ryan replied, pushing down gently on Stephen's injured shoulder.

"Bastard," Stephen muttered.

"I'm going to take care of you, whether you like it or not," Ryan replied, pressing kisses along Stephen's spine.

Stephen remained silent as Ryan continued with the massage, kneading out kinks Stephen had been carrying around with him for days. Ryan was still amazed that he was allowed to see Stephen so vulnerable, that Ryan was the one he whispered secrets to in the night. That Ryan was the one who got to map out every inch of Stephen's body.

"I do love you," Stephen said, quiet and sated.

"I know," Ryan replied. Massage finished he slid to lie by Stephen's side on the bed. "Marry me?"

It hadn't been how he'd planned on doing this, but it had been legal for a while now and he he had been carrying a ring around with him for weeks, waiting for the perfect moment which had never arrived. Stephen blinked at him owlishly and Ryan had to bite his bottom to stop from laughing or pointing out how adorable Stephen could be; both things which would ruin the moment, and do his reputation no good at all.

"Are you sure?"

" _Stephen.”_

"Yes, when?"

"What are you doing at the weekend?"

Stephen laughed. "I guess I'm starting the rest of my life."

Ryan smiled. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
